Heartnet, the Thirteenth Number
by Lady Nightwisp
Summary: A short, fluffy, Christmas song about Train and Saya to the tune of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and a oneshot based on it. Train/Saya Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, or Christmas in general

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! This little song just popped into my head a while ago, but I decided to wait for Christmas to post it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Heartnet, the Thirteenth Number**

_To the tune of Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer_

***

Heartnet, the Thirteenth Number

Was a very lonely cat

'Til one day Saya joined him

While up on the roof he sat

All of the other people

Thought he had a heart of stone

They couldn't know, like Saya

The choice to kill was not his own

Then one moonlit Christmas Eve

Train came up to say

"Saya, with your eyes so bright

Won't you marry me sometime?"

Then she knew that she loved him

As she shouted "Yes!" with glee

Saya and Train forever

The best pair in history

* * *

Thanks for reading! I have a oneshot based on this song that will be posted later today as chapter two.

Please review(best present you could give me)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Black Cat, Silent Night, Santa hats, or Christmas in general.

Author's Note: This is my first Black Cat fic, so I hope everyone's in character. Takes place in an AU where Saya didn't die. Merry Christmas! Enjoy!

* * *

Train Heartnet, former Chronos number XIII, popped open a bottle of milk and gulped down the cool white liquid. It was a beautiful night. Only one thing was missing.

_"Silent night, Holy night,_

_All is calm, All is bright"_

Train grinned

"Saya!"

The girl in question stopped singing and jumped across the gap between their two rooftops.

"Hi Train!" she greeted him, taking the bottle of milk he handed her and drinking it down greedily.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, suddenly noticing that she wasn't wearing the usual pink and white yukata. Instead, she now had a bright red dress with white trim and black boots in place of her sandals. A Santa Claus hat, which was much too large for her small head, and a red scarf, to protect her neck from the cold, completed the look. She giggled at the expression on his face.

"Don't you know what today is?" she asked

"It's Thursday" he replied "So?"

"It's Christmas Eve!" she reminded him "Come on! Get in the holiday spirit!" She pulled the Santa hat off her own head and plopped it onto his.

"I've never understood why there's a holiday just so people can spend a ton of money" he said

"It's not about the money, silly!" she told him, slapping him playfully with her scarf. "It's about spending time with people you care about"

"Try telling that to the radio" Train remarked

"What does the radio know? According to the radio, you died almost a year ago." She pointed out.

"True" he conceded

"Oh! You have to come over to my place tomorrow!" she insisted "I can't wait until you see your present! You are going to love it! It's a-" she stopped and slapped her hand over her mouth "Oops, I forgot. I can't tell you yet." Clearly not trusting herself to speak, Saya simply bounced up and down with her mouth tightly shut.

"You're excited, aren't you?" Train observed. She nodded "You act like such a child sometimes."

"**I** act like a child!" she exploded "At least I'm more mature than you!"

"I'm not the one getting excited over some stupid holiday" he retorted.

"I happen to like Christmas" she said. The two were quiet for a few minutes. That is, until Train's got tired of the silence.

"I'm bored!" he complained. Saya grinned slightly

"Honestly Train, what am I going to do with you?" she wondered with a sigh

"You could marry me" Train suggested. The words just slipped out before he realized what he was saying.

"Are you serious?" Saya asked, confusion in her bright eyes. He considered it for a minute. Was he serious?

"Yeah, I am" he finally decided. For several seconds, Saya seemed lost for words. Then, she jumped on Train and embraced him.

"Yes! Yes!! Yes!!! I love you!!!!" he winced slightly as she screamed her answer in his ear, but didn't back away. Instead, he grinned and returned the hug.

"I love you too"

Maybe Christmas wasn't as bad as he had thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Merry Christmas!

Share in the spirit of giving and leave a review.


End file.
